The invention is related to retaining wall blocks and a block forming apparatus and method.
Blocks, such as retaining wall blocks, are frequently used in landscaping. The blocks are stacked on top of each other to form the retaining wall.
A retaining wall block may include a tongue and groove on the top and bottom surfaces of the block respectively. In this way, shear forces provided by the earth behind the retaining wall do not result in slippage between overlying blocks. Typically, a block is placed on top of two underlying blocks in an overlapping fashion so that approximately half of the upper block lies over half of the first lower block and the other half of the upper block lies over half of a second lower block adjacent to the first lower block. By such an overlapping system, the strength of the wall is increased. However, it is desired to create such an overlapping system of blocks and yet have a retaining wall that curves. Use of tongue and groove blocks has made it difficult to effectively provide a curved retaining wall and still maintain sufficient resistance against the shear forces acting on the wall.
For example, use of a tongue that is narrower than the width of the groove allows some curvature in a retaining wall. However, such a retaining wall results in small points of contact between the tongue and groove. Shear forces acting on these points of contact are likely to cause shifting of the blocks as well as breakage or other failure at the small point of contact between the tongue and groove.
It is also desired to provide an apparatus and method for forming blocks in an efficient manner.
A retaining wall block is provided according to the invention. The retaining wall block includes top, bottom, front, back, first side and second side surfaces. A tongue set is provided on the top surface of the block and a groove in the bottom surface of the block. The tongue set includes a rear-facing surface set that includes first and second curved sections.
A face form is provided according to the invention. The face form includes a bottom surface textured to the desired shape and a wall. The wall includes first and second side walls and first and second end walls. The face form also includes a first anchor rail projecting from the first side wall and a second anchor rail projecting from the second side wall.
A block form is provided according to the invention. The block form includes a bottom surface configured for slidably receiving a face form. The bottom surface includes a first edge and a second edge. The block form also includes a first anchor rail clamp coupled to the first edge of the bottom surface and a second anchor rail clamp coupled to the second edge of the bottom surface.
A block form is provided according to the invention. The block form includes a supporting structure, four safety stops attached to the supporting structure and a bottom surface coupled to the supporting structure. The block form also includes four hinged doors having a molding position and an open position. The hinged doors each have two hinge arms hingedly connected to the supporting structure. Each hinge arm includes a lower edge that faces the supporting structure. The lower edge of at least one hinge arm from each door has a stop engaging surface substantially aligned with one of the at least four safety stops such that rotation of each of the hinged doors is stopped at the open position by the engagement of the respective stop engaging surface with the respective safety stop.
A block form is provided according to the invention. The block form includes a supporting structure and a substantially horizontal bottom surface coupled to the supporting structure. The block form also includes four hinged doors having a molding position and an open position. The block form includes a first member defining a first hole coupled to the top of the first hinged door and a second member defining a second hole coupled to the top of the second hinged door. The block form furthermore includes a safety latch having a first and second substantially parallel rods connected by a connecting section. The first and second rods are configured to fit within the first and second holes wherein the first hinged door and second hinged door can be held substantially in their molding positions by placing the first rod into the first hole and the second rod in the second hole.
A method of molding retaining wall blocks is provided according to the invention. The method includes the steps of providing a block form, rotating the first hinged door and second hinged door into substantially their molding positions, removably securing the first hinged door to the second hinged door so as to maintain the first and second hinged doors in the molding position, rotating the third and fourth hinged doors into substantially the molding positions, moving a locking mechanism into its locked position, and pouring moldable concrete into the molding cavity.
A block form is provided according to the invention. The block form includes a supporting structure and a substantially horizontal bottom surface coupled to the supporting structure. The block form also includes four hinged doors having a molding position and an open position. The block form also includes a first protrusion coupled to the first hinged door and a second protrusion coupled to the second hinged door. The first protrusion includes a substantially planar first prying surface and the second protrusion includes a substantially planar second prying surface. The gap between the first and second prying surfaces is between 0.1 inches and 2.0 inches.
A method of using a face form for forming two blocks of reversed front surface ornamentation is provided according to the invention. The method includes the steps of providing a block form, providing a face form in a first orientation on the bottom surface of the block form, pouring moldable concrete into the block form to form a first block, removing the first formed block from the block form, removing the face form from the block form, providing the face form in a second orientation on the bottom surface of the block form, and pouring moldable concrete into the block form to form a second block.